the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Working Title Films
|location_city = London |location_country = England |locations = London, Los Angeles |key_people = |industry = Film production |owner = |parent = Universal Pictures (NBCUniversal Filmed and Entertainment) |divisions = WT2 Productions Working Title Television |homepage = }} Working Title is a British film and television production company owned by Universal Pictures. The company was founded by Tim Bevan and Sarah Radclyffe in 1984. It produces feature films and several television productions. Eric Fellner and Tim Bevan are now the co chairmen of the company. Company Working Title Films was co founded by producers Tim Bevan and Sarah Radclyffe in 1984. In 1992, PolyGram became the company's corporate backer. Radclyffe left Working Title, and Eric Fellner, a fellow independent film producer, joined the company. The company produced a variety of films for PolyGram's London based production company, PolyGram Filmed Entertainment. An Anglo–Dutch film studio, PolyGram Films became a major Hollywood competitor. In 1998, Seagram sold the bulk of its library of PolyGram films released up until March 31, 1996 to Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. In 1999, PolyGram was sold to the Seagram company and merged with MCA Music Entertainment, to form Universal Music Group. PolyGram Films was sold and folded into Universal Pictures in 1999. Although contractually allowed to produce any film with a budget of up to $35 million, on a practical basis, Bevan and Fellner consult with studio executives at Working Title's parent company NBCUniversal. Working Title is headquartered in London, and has an office in Los Angeles, which is headed by producer Liza Chasin. WT2 Productions In 1999, Bevan and Fellner launched a subsidiary company named Working Title 2 Productions, commonly known as WT2. The company is an independent film production arm run by Natascha Wharton, and has produced films that include Billy Elliot, Shaun of the Dead and The Calcium Kid. Television division Working Title has been active in television production since the beginning of the 1990s. In February 2010, Working Title officially launched its television division as a joint venture with parent company NBCUniversal, itself owned by Comcast. Since then, they have produced content for both British and American television. Notable productions and co productions developed by Working Title Television (WTTV) include NBC's About a Boy, and Showtime's The Tudors. WTTV has offices in London, headed by Andrew Woodhead, and Los Angeles, headed by Andrew Stearn. Filmography 1991 ITV franchise bid In 1991, Working Title was involved in a bid for the London Weekend ITV licence. Working Title, Mentorn, Palace and PolyGram wanted to take over from London Weekend Television and broadcast to London under the name London Independent Broadcasting. In the event LWT retained its licence; London Independent Broadcasting's proposals were deemed by the Independent Television Commission, which was overseeing the bid process, to fail the quality threshold.Davidson, Andrew, Under the Hammer: The ITV Franchise Battle, William Heinemann Ltd., p. 297. Films 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s Upcoming *December 20, 2019 – Cats *TBA – An American Werewolf in London *TBA – Baby Driver 2 * TBA - Covers *TBA – Emma * TBA - Last Night in Soho * TBA - Rebecca * TBA – Untitled Yusra Mardini project References External links * * * *Profile of the founders on BBC News *Shaun of the Dead production company Working Title to launch TV division Category:Film production companies of the United Kingdom Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Television production companies of the United Kingdom Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Media companies established in 1983 Category:Universal Studios Category:Working Title Films